


Ablaze

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [37]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Ficlet, Gen, Tony Is The Avatar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony's training in firebending, and Strange isn't the master he was hoping. Whatever, he'll figure it out himself.





	Ablaze

"Keep breathing," Strange told him, and Tony glared.    
  
"I've been breathing for hours! This is stupid, I'm not learning anything, except how to breathe-- which surprise surprise, I already know how to do! What the hell kind of 'master' are you?"    
  
Strange stared at him evenly, distaste clear in his eyes. "The kind that didn't want to take you on as a student but you whined until I said fine. You don't want me to teach you firebending? Fine, walk into the palace and ask the Fire Lord to teach you. If it doesn't work out, at least it'll get you out of my life." With that, Strange turned around and left Tony standing by the river by himself.    
  
That was pretty fucking rich of him considering that when he found out Tony was the Avatar he started waxing poetic about destiny and saving the world-- as if Tony hadn't heard that a hundred times by now. And 'fire is death'? Really? Maybe he shouldn't have been in the fucking army then, if he didn’t want to kill people.    
  
Breathing wasn't necessarily bad advice though. He knew enough fire bending theory to know that the fire came from the breath, but he also knew that breathing in a squat literally all day wasn't going to help him. An hour or two? Fine. Not ideal, but definitely of use and hell, he'd done more uncomfortable things while learning to master airbending. It wasn't the action itself that was bothering him, it was the pointlessness of it, and the fact that Strange seemed to be doing it just to piss him off.    
  
"Well fuck you too," he muttered, walking along the river's edge. He waded into the water, only ankle deep, but far enough away to stop any sparks from immediately landing on something flammable. He put his hands in front of himself and cupped them like he was holding something, then closed his eyes. He evened out his breathing and imagine a spark working its way through his veins, traveling from his heart down his arms and lighting at his fingertips.    
  
He peaked one eye open, checking to see if there was anything in his hands now. There was a little flash of orange, but his excitement broke his concentration and the little flame vanished. He grinned at his once again empty hands, flush with triumph. 

Childishly, he turned around and stuck his tongue out in the direction of Strange's encampment. He could do this without his help.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
